Erina's Naruto Adventure
by Game-girl209
Summary: A normal girl, not a ninja, decides to go for a walk one day, and soon finds Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Her fear of their powers will stop her from interupting their fight. But what about afterwords? Pairings undecided. Flame me all ya want. Stupid title
1. Ch 1 The starting point

**Me: Welcome, welcome!**

**Kakashi: Shouldn't you be the one getting welcomed. It's your first Naruto fic**

**Me: Quiet you!**

**Kakashi: -Sigh- So unloved...**

**Me: Naruto, say the disclaimer for me, pwease?**

**Naruto: ...okayyy..... Game-girl209 does not own Naruto in any way at all! -Shivers- Meaning me aswell....**

**Me: Aww... You love me really!**

**Naruto: No not really, DATTEBAYO!!**

**Me: On with fic...

* * *

**Kinasaki Erina was running through a forest, for some exercise. She convieniantly lived in a house, with her family, in the middle of the forest.

Her blue eyes examined the front of her, as she made sure she would not meet a tree with hard impact. Her long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail, with some of her fringe hanging lose. She was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a white and green t-shirt.

She sometimes pondered why she and her family lived isolated from everyone else, but for some reason she never asked. She lived with her older brother and sister, aswell as her mother and father. Her mother and father were ninjas from Konoha, but they remained secret about their ninja life. Her brother was not a ninja. He was called Kinasaki Suru. A 17 year old, only three years older than younger sister, Erina. He had blue eyes, and black hair with scar on his back, that Erina had only seen once. The middle sybling: Kinasaki Sekitan, had simple long brown hair, with green eyes. Her ability with being so 'two-faced' provided useful when she wanted something.

Erina's eyes fixed on the clouds above her head moving gradually. She sighed, since her knowlegde of this place, showed herthat a heavy rain shower was coming.

Her feet halted, giving herself a rest, before she decided to turn something else gave her an urge to continue.

Though it was faint, battle cries and shouting were heard. 'What the hell?! Idiots, they'll die from pnamonia, before killing themselves!' She thought in agravation.

Erina, continued to stand from where she was for another few seconds and then heard talking, though she strained to here, what they were saying.

The brunette ran closer to the shouts, and stopped once she got a clear vision of them.

A blonde haired boy, at her age, in a yellow jumpsuit, also had, what looked like fangs coming out of his mouth. The glowing red chakra didn't help him looking more like a mo- No, she corrected herself, an abnormal boy. Yes, she supposed that was a nicer way to put it.

The blonde was growling at another boy, around the same age.

His hair messier than her's ever has been, and his dark stare kept her breathing at bay for a few seconds. What made him abnormal was not the stare, though, it was his skin. The greyish skin and hand-like wings, had made him look even more ... different ... than his opponant.

The boys had jumped at each other, with shouting their attacks of "Chidori!" and "Rasengan!" Erina jumped back to make sure she didn't get hit by the two amazing attacks colliding.

By the time she had gottten back to them, the rain poured and started covering the beauty of the sun and it's light.

The girl looked, at her age-mates once again. The blonde was what seemed to be unconsious. With no glow, no fangs, just a lot of injuries. The now black haired boy had a normal layer of skin back and had lowered himself, uncontrolably to the blonde, as his head band fell off.

For some reason Erina, stayed there. She stayed still, not making a sound or a move, to help them both.

The victor had stoud up and walked slowly away. Something inside the girl had triggured her, when she saw that.

Erina ran over, to confront him. It shocked her that he turned around before she even halted at her destination.

"Leave," he said with no emothion shown at all. Erina was about to stumble but forced herself not to.

"Why were you fighting him?" she questioned, looking straight at him, almost glaring at him, unintentionally.

"Hn," he grunted and started to run. The young girl, began to run after him, determined to get her answer.

She got ahead of him, as he seemed to have slowed because of the strain the fight had on him. "Tell me!" she ordered. "Why would you leave someone for dead like tha-?!" She stopped herself. No he could of killed him there and then, so why-?

"It's none of your bussiness. Leave," he replied.

"Tch. Weakling..." she mumbled. "Why did you fight him!?" she asked again.

She was starting to get angry at him. She didn't care for him, but, for some reason she felt a protectiveness over the blonde male.

"If you are so worried about him, go heal him then," the once winged male said, still no emotion showing.

Erina turned to look at the boy who was lying on the ground. Rain soaked his clothes and body. Which made him look weak and ragged.

She turned head to the front of her again, yet the boy who she talked to was gone. "Dammit!" she cursed. Obviously aggitated with not having her questions answered.

Erina walked over to the blonde boy, noticing the scratch on the head band beside him. She found out he was still alive. And decided it was best to take him to her house. Sure her brother and sister wouldn't say anything about her bringing a stranger, a boy her age , yeah right.

She lifted him up, but before she could go anywhere, she noticed a grey, -or was it white- haired man and a pug in front of her. Which scared her, and made her jump, nearly letting the boy she was holding slip from her grasp.

"D-do you know him?" Erina asked, now afraid that she would be blamed for his condition.

"I do, and I do believe, that you must live out here, and you are a Kinasaki. Now, tell me, how did you find this boy?" the grey spoke, somewhat, sad, when he talked.

Erina's shock of him reconising her name, was over come by her sudden shyness towards the scene.

"I was out for a run, when I heard, him and another boy fighting, so I checked, since, I noticed the rain was coming. When I got there, the fight was almost over, and I could not do anything as safety for myself and fear took over me. When the fight ended, I tried to confront the other boy but he escaped. I'm sorry, for not stopping the boy, or helping him," Erina explained. She waited for the reaction of the man, as it turned to be a sigh.

"Well, return to you home, I'll take care of him. I'm sure your family is wondering where you are," he said. Erina gave him the boy.

That made her feel useless, that made her feel weak, that made her feel worthless. Erina did not like that. However, what else was she to do? She brother and sister will kill her for being out so long, and would never believe her, but she owed it to this boy, or at least she thought she did, to stay with him for a while.

She sighed, and growled in one. What to do? What to do? Lie to her brother and sister? Tell them this boy is her friend? Then go to where he was going, to stay with him? Maybe that could work.

"Wait! What if... what if I come with you? My house isn't to far away, I'll quickly explain to my brother and sister, and come back! I feel like I need to tell him what happened, and what I saw," Erina said quietly.

"Fine, just hurry," was the man's reply.

"Thank you!"

Two minutes later she was at her house. She came in throught the door, and saw her sister. "I know I stayed out long, but my friend, I have been meeting up with for a while, has been hurt, by someone, and I need to check on him! Please, let me go now!" she pleaded quickly.

"Huh? Whatever, just go, but go get a cloak for the rain, and come back soon. Preferably before they come back," Sekitan ordered, with 'they' being their parents.

"Thanks. Right, bye!" Erina ran out the door, and another two minutes later, she came to her destination, yet no man or boy there.

She smirked, she would catch up to them soon enough! No, she was not a skilled ninja. She was just determined to find them, and usually had a feeling which way it was when she wanted to go somewhere. 'Right, hmmm... they're ninja, so according to their headband, they're going to Konoha. Daddy usually goes west when leaving, and I went south here, so... back to the house area and go west from there!' she deduced in her mind.

She followed her plan, and when she was going west, she caught up to the man. "Sorry for taking so long!" Erina appologized.

"Oh, so you caught up? May I ask how did you know where I was going?"

"You're obviously going to Konoha, so I decided to go in the direction my parents go," Erina explained.

That ended the short conversation right there. The man still seemed depressed about his poor... uh... she had yet to know how they are all connected, so she asked, "Were they friends, or something?" the girl asked quietly.

"Well, not what you concider best friends, but they do have a lot of mutual understanding with the other, or did have," he corrected himself, with a sigh. "I suppose, I'm there jounin teacher."

"Oh..." Erina came to realisation. "How did you know I was Kinasaki?"

"Who else would live in the middle of no-where, with no protection but themselves?" he asked bluntly.

"Uhh... okay...,"

Silence entered the atmosphere again. It had stayed there until they had gotten to the gates of Konoha.

Erina had yet to know the man's name yet, so she decided that guessing it would be fun. She didn't though, as she thought it would be immature.

Erina had only seen these buildings in pictures and in her mind, as her parents would explain what it was like to them when they were little. Or in her case littler

The man with boy in hand and Erina ran to the hospital. There, the Hokage treated him immediately, and as soon as she finished examining him, she went to where his friends apparently were. Who needed more of her attention, then him.

Erina sat in a chair beside the boy's bed, not knowing what else to do. She had found out his name, Naruto and the other boy was Sasuke. The man she was talking to was Kakashi. She had also found out what happened as she 'over-heard' the conversation between Kakashi and the 5th Hokage.

Erina didn't know why she was still there. She knew the boy would be fine now, and that she needed to get home soon. Yet, she wanted to stay. Stay in the place her parents made her dream about, the place where the 9-tailed-fox, the kyuubi once attacked and was defeated by the Yodaime. The place that the Sound and Suna invaded. The place that after so much trouble still resides today.

She had heard so many stories from this small place, and wanted to stay in it for the rest of her life. As far as she knew...

Naruto woke up with a start, and suddenly lowered his shoulders. He looked at the headband near the bed, the same headband the other boy, Sasuke wore. With depression clearly appearing on his face, he picked it up, and rested it on his lap. Starring at it with no knowledge there was someone in the room.

"Your Naruto...right?" asked Erina quietly.

The boy looked at her with surprise. "Who- Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm Kinasaki Erina. I live near where you and your friend fought. I saw the end of it...," Erina explained, hoping saying 'friend' wasn't too stupid.

"You... saw it? You saw him?! Did-" Erina cut him off.

"I'm sorry..., again. I asked him what had happened, and why were you fighting, but... he didn't answer me, and got away the second I looked away..."

"Oh..." he looked to the headband again. The atmosphere, seemed to like silence, as they were enguled in it for a while.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you, or stop him... Naruto," Erina starred at him, while he looked up again.

Naruto made his mouth widen into fake smile. "Don't worry about it!" Erina smiled a bit at that.

The door opened to reveal a boy with one of those vests.

"You're awake," he smiled.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned slightly.

The boy named Shikamaru looked at Erina. "Who's she?"

"She found me, afterwards..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and I got to go, or my parents will kill me. I wasn't supposed to be in this village at all. So, bye, Naruto, get better soon, so you can get that Sasuke boy back! Show him you aren't someone who takes betrayal lightly, and knock some sence into the boy," Erina said her little speech with heart.

Naruto staired at her for a second. "...yeah, thank Erina..." Erina smiled.

"Hope to see you again, Naruto. Bye," Erina walked out the door, to leave the blonde in Shikamaru's care. God, her parents are so going to kill her...

* * *

**Me: So how was it? Was it bad, was it good? Was it too OCC?**

**Naruto: Why am I so depressed?**

**Me: Because, you're crap!! You'll never amount to anything! You'll probably just die a meaningless death!**

**Naruto: Like hell I will! I going to become Hokage some day, and you can't stop me!**

**Me: You still depressed?**

**Naruto: No....**

**Me: I'm a genuis!**

**Kakashi: It's genius.**

**Me: Quiet you! Review! PLEASE! and any tips for keeping characters in charater? 'Cause, I find Kakashi while difficult... Oh any ideas? or anything? BYE BYE!  
**


	2. Ch 2 Myteries to begin

**Me: Yawn! Evening!**

**Naruto: I thought it was night...**

**Me: Meh, same difference.**

**Kakashi: Game-girl209 owns nothing of Naruto in any paticular way. Can I get them back now?!!!**

**Me: Good boy! Here's you Icha Icha books back**

**Kakashi: -eyes me- You are evil!**

**Me: Yeah well, you're a pirate.**

**Naruto: Pirate?**

**Me: I'm sorry for not having any Naruto characters in this chapter. There's going to be lots next chapter!

* * *

**Many times, Erina has disobeyed her parents, and has gotten in trouble, they seemed always somehow finding out. But, not this time. They didn't find out. That frightened her. They always find out. Sure none of her siblings helped her before now but... Every time one of them would come into the same room she was in she would tense up. Every time one of them would call her, she would walk, like she was facing execution.

They had asked her numerous times why she does this. So, it did not go unnoticed. She would say "Nothing," then walk away. Many times, she has been called paranoid. She knew she was paranoid, but this scared her. She thought, maybe, this was a sign that the world had reached it's end, then she smacked herself in the head and mumble how stupid she was.

The brunette never returned to Konoha, after what happened to Naruto. But she did want to, though her commonly activating paranoia prevented her from doing so.

A year after the event, she realized she had a strong want to become a ninja. She was too scared to ask her parents though... until that day...

Erina turned to her mother, while she was making dinner. Her mother's long brown hair matched her's, yet the mother had green eyes, instead of her blue ones she got from her father.

"Kaa-san, what do you think about me wanting to become a ninja?" Erina asked.

She jumped when her mother turned to her, with fierce eyes. "Why do you want to become a ninja?" she asked, in a surprisingly calm tone that scared Erina.

"Because... because... I have a feeling that's what I want to become!" Erina said to her.

The mother sighed and shook her head. "You're too old."

"But-! But I can catch up! You or Tou-san can teach me! Then I could-!" she was cut off.

"Tell me, Erina, when did you go to Konoha?" her mother asked, sounding angry. Erina tried to cover up her surprise with confusion.

"What are you talking about?! I never-!"

"Then why else do you want to become a ninja? Your father and I never showed any of you our ninja skills so how did you get a reason to become one? How did you find out what they are like? Hmm...?" her mother interrogated her, but Erina stood tall.

"... I found to boys fighting and one left so I brought the other one to the village to make sure he'll be okay..." Erina nearly whispered.

"He wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah, his name was Naruto..."

"I see. You're lying," her mother stated.

"What?"

"Hatake Kakashi was with you."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, until there now. You could have easily let him go then. And I knew it was Kakashi because he is their jounin teacher."

Erina was shocked. She guessed this was what being a ninja was all about. Her mother was always good at interrogation, and finding out she was lying.

"You see this is why I wanted to become a ninja!" Erina smiled. "Look how cool that questioning from you was. I was in a bloody interrogation!" the girl laughed.

"If you want to become a ninja, you must be seriously!" she snapped at her daughter.

Erina's face dropped. You'll let me? You'll let me become one?" she gaped

Her mother nodded. "But first we'll have to tell your father about it, and see what he says."

"What I says?" Asked a man, with dark hair and blue eyes. He faked gasped at the scene, before him. "Has one of my children finally wanted to ask the dreaded question?" he peered over to Erina. "You want to become a ninja, eh?"

"Tou-san...," Erina gaped. She was doing a lot of that. "Yeah! Please, please, please, please!!!!!!" she pleaded, if that wasn't obvious enough. While grabbing on to his arm, and jumping up and down.

Hm...," her father pretended to stroke his imaginary beard. "And what would be in it for me?!"

"Tou-san!" Erina whinned.

"Fine! But on one condition!"

Erina's eyes narrowed into slits, which wasn't really different because her eyes were so little in size anyway. "What...?" she asked gingerly.

"In two years time you will have to become a full fledged genin," he replied, smirking.

"Ha! I can make it in one!" Erina said with one finger up.

Her father laughed, and ruffled her hair. "Don't get too cocky. With your lack of balance, and lack of fitness, you are going to need all the help you can get, my little suck up!" He walked away, leaving an angry daughter.

"Hey! It's not nice to call you child names!" she shouted at him. Erina turned to her mother. "How am I going to train?"

"I'm sure we can work something out at the academy," her mother smiled. " You'd be surprise how much they are in dept to us."

"Huh? Why? Did you protect them by a giant snake or something?"

"No, that was someone else. We got the man who stole their money," the woman corrected.

Erina started doing a mixture of coughing and laughing. "Still not as cool as taking down a big gigantic snake!"

"How'd you know about the big snake?"

"I heard you and Tou-san talking about it."

"I honestly don't know why you have such a big fear of snakes, you never saw one in real life."

"But, Kaa-san, imagine, a slimey, slithery, long creature climbing slowly up your arm under your clothes. And the next thing you know, it's at your neck hissing in your ear. Wrapping it's self around you, it's grip tightening around your body. It still continues to hiss as it goes closer to your neck it's mouth widening. Ready for tasting your own flesh, and then one more movement from the head and it's bitten you, intoxicating your blood. As the poison spreads through your body, it's like a piece of it's self is left inside you-"

Alright, alight! I get the point. Just shut up," the woman sighed.

"I think I just scared myself there..." Erina whimpered. The woman sighed again. "Anyway help me bring the dinner plates."

~~****~~

During the family's dinner, with the other brother and sister being there, Erina decided to declare that she was becoming a ninja.

Guess what! Guess what! I'm gonna become a ninja!" she told them.

Suru and Sekitan both started laughing. "Haha, You're gonna die young!" Suru laughed.

"Am not! Bet you all the money I have in my pocket, that I won't die before I'm twenty of anything other than natural causes!" she had said, while hitting her pocket for them to her it's jingle sound.

"Right then!" Suru agreed.

"Suru! Erina!" their mother scolded.

"Aw, come one Kaa-san, we were only betting if she dies young or not!" Suru whined.

"Yeah!" Erina agreed.

Sekitan folded her arms and looked at them with fake disgust. "So immature. You'd never see me doing anything of that sort, wouldn't you not Kaa-san," She said.

"No, you're just as bad as them!" her mother accused her.

"Tch! I would never!" she denied in a very high pitched voice, that usually meant she was lying.

"Your voice is high," Erina pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have a short life!"

"Sekitan, that's a terrible thing to say about our mother and father's teaching abilities! After all they are the ones who are gonna teach me," Erina declared while looking at Sekitan with fake surprise.

"We are?" their father questioned.

"I think so. Kaa-san said so," Erina said.

"We might teach you a bit, you'll be taught by a chunin during the time you are academy ranked," the woman explained.

"Aw... okay...," Erina nodded slowly. She turned her head to the window. "Oooo pretty birdie!" she said as she saw a large bird with a note outside the window.

"We have to go to the village, see you later," their parents waved off.

~~ 10pm ~~

Erina's parents didn't come back yet, but she didn't worry about it. It was probably some mission they were going on, was what she always told herself, before worry came.

Erina went to her bed to sleep in the room she shared with Sekitan. You don't expect a house that's in the middle of nowhere big.

She laid done and rested. Soon she fell asleep.

~~ 3am ~~

Erina woke up with a start. It was even more startling when she saw the flames coming to her room under the door. She quickly looked to see if her sister was awake. She wasn't.

"Sekitan! Get up! Fire! Fire!" Erina cried, as she shook her sister.

Her sister woke up similar to her, but recovered from it quicker. "Where's Suru?!" she demanded to know.

"I don't know."

She quickly got out of her bed and out the window, as Erina followed her. The heat and smoke was starting to get to them.

They started to shout cries of their brother's name, but they couldn't hear him. Once they reached the front door Sekitan told her, "Stay here! I'll go in a check for Suru!"

"Wait! Take my jacket and cover your mouth!" Erina ordered. Her elder sister obeyed and went in to the blazing building.

All Erina could do was stand there. She felt useless again. Only hoping her siblings would come out alive. Hope was the only thing she hold on to. She wanted to help, but how? If she went in there, she would probably just get in the way, but... this is the kind of things ninjas face, if she wanted to become one she must face her fears.

She ran into the house and called the names of her siblings, and they answered. They were trapped in the hall. Flames separated them from their sister. Damn it! What was she supposed to do?! What the fuck could she do to save them?!

She took a deep breath, which was idiotic, while being in a place surrounded by smoke. She coughed hard a few times but soon gained control again.

'Think! Think! How can I save them?!' Yet nothing came to mind.

Their shouts were getting quieter. "DAMMIT!!!" Erina cried. Then something like a light went on in her head.

She regrettably left her siblings and went back to her room. She took two blankets and dragged them back to where here brother and sister were. She threw one over the flames on the ground and another over the first. "JUMP! She shouted at them. They did so, and the three siblings ran for their lives out of their now burning wreck they call home. Once they got away far enough, they fell on the ground to catch their breath. "Good... job..., Erina...," Sekitan complemented while coughing a bit.

"It still doesn't get our house back...," Erina whispered, but they both heard. They all looked at their red blazing home, with childhood memories, flashing before their eyes.

Another messenger bird came towards them. Suru went and grabbed it, so his sisters could still sit. He read the note quickly. During that time he glared at the sheet of information.

"What is it?" Sekitan asked, worried.

Suru put the sheet in front of both of them. "According to this, Kaa-san and Tou-san, wasn't Kaa-san and Tou-san. Apparently they were killed during the Kyuubi no Kitsune's time in attacking the village. They were killed by the Kyuubi, when trying to fight it! So, the people we knew as parents weren't really our mother and father," Suru's fists began shaking. Confusion and mistrust obviously showing in the eyes that had just felt so much loss.

"Who were they, then?!" Erina exclaimed. Also angry with the new piece of information.

"It doesn't say," Suru shook his head.

"Then, we go to Konoha to find out, who they were!" Sekitan announced. "Erina you know the way. Lead us," she demanded.

Erina only nodded. She thought how the people who probably weren't her parents, took her when she was only a few months old. She wanted to know the truth behind this mystery, and they would find in Konoha.

* * *

**Me: Wow! Plot!**

**Naruto: Who burned down Erina's house?!!**

**Me: Wait, and you'll find out, my young Naruto**

**Naruto: You scare me!**

**Me: I love you too! **

**Sasuke: Review.**

**Me: SASUKE!!!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing, I was just calling out you name, 'cause Naruto seems to like doing it a lot, for some strange reason!  
**


	3. Ch Mysteries unfold

**Me: Chapter 3 had it's delay, poor, poor chapter 3... But, here it is! So be happy!!**

**Kakashi: I'm in this chapter again, aren't I?**

**Me: Yar. Ya pirate. Sorry, I mean pirate ninja.**

**Kakashi: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: I don't hate, I'm just angry I can't get your character right.**

**Kakashi: Ah. **

**Me: Say my precious disclaimer, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Why me?**

**Me: Because I don't like you, now say it.**

**Sasuke: Game-girl209 does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Thanks, now go and die MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

* * *

The heavy panting of three worn out siblings had rang through the area. Erina had advised them to stop for the night, and move at dawn again. Which Sekitan and Suru gratefully complied.

One of key factors of why Erina wanted to stop was her worry over her brother's leg. She guessed she noticed it before her sister because she ended up lagging behind the two other siblings. Fitness was not her strong point. How she kept up with Kakashi for so long, that year ago, she had no idea.

Once they had reached to the point, that they were sitting around a fire, Erina asked Suru, "Suru, how's your leg...?" She watched his reaction, yet oddly enough he was just staring into the dancing flames of the fire, and looked at her with a clueless expression.

"What?" he asked, looking like he had just returned from dreamy thinking.

'_Day dream would probably be a more suitable word...,' _she thought, as she repeated the question.

Suru answered, "Huh? Fine, I guess... Why?"

"You're leg was burnt. When it's burnt it's usually sore, right? Don't lie to me that it doesn't," Erina pointed her index finger at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's not that sore. It's just burning slightly. Nothing that could stop me from running, OK? Stop stalking my poor leg!" he finished, with exclaiming.

It was Erina's turn to raise an eyebrow. "How is that stalking your leg? I was merely examining it's condition," Erina questioned. It was often that she put effort into her vocabulary, when she argued.

"It's like constantly watching over my leg, never letting it have it's time alone. It's stalkering!!" her overly active brother replied

Silently giving up, Erina asked, "Where's Sekitan? She was here a minute ago..." she frequently moved her head around, in search.

A voice called over her shoulder, "Here," which made the brunette jump, and the other two siblings laughing at her misfortune.

After that short event, Sekitan spoke up. "We need to know what to do when we get there, to Konoha," she began.

Erina was puzzled. "What do we need to know? We go to the Hokage, ask her what the fiddle sticks happened, and there soblem prolved!" she said, purposely making that mistake in her sentence.

"Yeah, but, what about after. Where do we live? How do we live? What will we do to get money?" her sister explained.

"Easy. I go become a ninja, get paid. While you two get normal jobs there," Erina spoke up.

"It's not that simple..." Suru told her, as he shook his head.

"Yeah, you have to go to this school before you become genin. So, what about before then? And, how are we going to find jobs? What talents do we have?"

Erina frowned at this. "But..., you both have talents, and I don't think stocking up stuff in a shop needs that much talent. Or possibly, something else. I mean, we won't know until we get there," the youngest explained.

Sekitan shook her head, and smiled ever so slightly, "You make it sound so easy, Erina," she commented at which the girl grinned.

"We should get moving then if we want to continue, I suppose," Suru advised. The females nodded.

The group had reached the entrance to Konoha a half of an hour after. The sun now shined it glow as it rose. Annoyingly, for Erina they had been stopped. "Halt! What is your purpose for entering this village?" asked a man with a bandage across his nose.

"We used to live outside the village, but our house was burned down..." Erina said quietly, while having a feeling her siblings were inwardly smirking. "Our house... was burned down, and soon after, we received a letter from the Hokage, that our parents we've known most of our lives were imposter's... We just came here to find answers!" Erina whimpered slightly.

"Uh... you just needed to state your name and where your from," the man replied. "And... uh... that's it," the man coughed, obviously feeling uncomfortable, with the matter.

Erina wanted to smack herself on the head, after being informed, but kept up the act. " Hehe... Sorry... my head is in another planet today," she said.

There was one other man there too, who asked their names. "Kinasaki Suru."

"Kinasaki Erina."

"Kinasaki Sekitan."

The two men let them proceed, to the Hokage tower, which they so kindly pointed out.

On their walk there Erina encountered someone familiar. "Hey, Kakashi!" Erina smiled, as she saw the sliver haired man.

The man looked up from his book and looked at the girl with a clueless expression. "Hello, someone I don't know," he replied. "Who are you?"

"Um... Girl who met you about a year ago, when your student, Naruto was unconscious and bruised and looked half-dead and-" she was cut off.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. You're Kinasaki. Why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"House burned down. Parents turned out to be imposters, and found out by a letter from the Hokage. So we're just here to get answers," Erina said bluntly.

"Oh, have fun with that," Kakashi walked off.

When Suru asked who was that man Erina just replied, "Man who is odd." Which got Suru frustrated. Erina found it odd that Kakashi had basically no reaction to that, even when she recalled him knowing her sir name. It had taken over her thoughts, until they reached the Hokage tower.

Once, Erina and her siblings entered they looked around gingerly, trying to figure out where they're destination was. The building was pleasantly simple, slightly colourful.

When they had reached what looked like a door to the room the Hokage was in, they knocked. They heard a strong, loud, "Come in," they entered.

There was an appearance of a woman in her late twenties, with blood hair and fierce look, sitting in a chair. "What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"We're of the Kinasaki family, and we want some answers about our parents," Sekitan informed.

The woman sat a little straighter, when she heard the name. "Kinasaki, I see. I expected you to come," she sighed, and ruffled through the stuff on her table, until she pulled out a long scroll.

"This is names of the people who were killed during the time the Kyuubi was here. The name of your parents are on here. There was several people who witnessed their death. I'm sorry, but it's true. You're parents are dead."

There was an eerie silence for a few seconds, until Sekitan spoke up. "Then... who were those people that took care of us? They look exactly like our parents."

"An easy _henge _jutsu, where the ninja can transform their were probably ninja protecting you from people who'd want to kill you," Before any of them could ask why she continued, "When you all were young, even you," she pointed at Erina, "a few months old, there was a jutsu your parents put on you. The jutsu's function was when your parents die, one third of their power, and chakra would go to you all.

"You're parents were strong, very strong. People envied their power of teamwork or just their power alone. Once they found out you gained their power, they got their hopes up, thinking they can finally kill that power before it became a threat.

"The Sandaime, probably hired the ones you thought were you're parents, to protect you. Though I can't be sure," she finally finished.

Erina felt nothing towards what the woman said, and would probably have to wait to let it sink in. She glanced at her brother. _'He looks like he wants to punch someone or someone...'_ Erina thought, as brother was glaring the floor.

"Our house burned down, just the previous night. Could that have been someone trying to kill us, while our... caretakers were on a mission?" Sekitan asked, acting calmer than Suru.

Erina gritted her teeth at the word 'caretakers.' _'They're still Kaa-san and Tou-san, no matter who they are. They still cared for us all those years...'_

The Hokage closed her eyes, like she was preparing her answer. "I know... That proves your guardians are dead. They must have died before then."

Erina began to shake. This whole thing was consuming her. Her house burned down, her real parents dead, the people that had taken care of her all her life dead too... She had no home to turn to. No parents to greet. It was just to much for her. Not being able to reach for the touch her parent, not being able to find the comfort of her home. Never seeing her parents or hearing their voices ever again... She wanted to walk out and cry, forget about everything and cry, to her hearts content. Even though, this made her feel so weak, she wanted to just give in.

"Hokage-sama, may I excuse myself for a second?" Erina asked cautiously.

"Not yet. I know this is hard for you, but that is what happened. In the mean time, I'll sort stuff out with a land owner and see if we can get you a place to sleep.

"There is one question I must ask all, are any of you becoming a ninja?"

"I want to, but..." Erina trailed off.

"We'll things sorted out with the academy, as well then. For now, I''m going to send you to an inn, and let you all settle there for the time being. I will notify you once I'm done. Dismissed." the female Hokage, quickly added, "Kakashi will show you the way," as soon as she said them words, Kakashi popped out from the window, with one hand waving, and him greeting, "Yo."

"Were you there the whole time?" Erina asked, still overwhelmed by everything.

Kakashi ignored her question. "I'll take you to the hotel," gestured them, to follow him, out the door.

They followed, and walked through the crowds of people talking and buying. Erina caught a glimpse of ninja running on the rooftops, but only a glipse, and silently praised herself that she was able to see them.

Yet, the information they had found in their previous destination, still was fresh in her mind. She wanted to cry again. She, for some reason, felt the pain of crying gave her comfort. The feeling of claustrophobia, she was getting at that minute was not one of comfort though. She was not used to crowded places.

The girl shook her head, trying to prevent herself form thinking so much about everything. She wanted to talk to Kakashi about something, so she asked, "How's Naruto?" she still felt a longing to see that boy, even if he only spoke to her once. She wanted to be a part of his life, yet she did not know why.

"I wouldn't know. He's on his 3 year training trip with his other sensei. He should be back around a year and half. I had to guess, I'd say he's beating himself up with trainning at the minute," Kakashi replied, not looking up from that book he always seemed to carry.

"Okay," she was disappointed. "Watcha reading?" Erina asked trying to pry over his shoulder.

Kakashi coughed a bit, and answered, "Nothing for your eyes."

Erina raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what is for my eyes?"  
"Not this," the jounin quickly replied.

At this Erina fell back into step with her siblings again. She would glance at them, every now and again, hoping to see a reaction. There was none, that's what worried her. They merely looked ahead, or glancing around the place.

Erina sighed, and hoped things would be better soon, as she saw the inn coming into her vision.

* * *

**Me: UGH! I can't do long paragraphs!! Oh, and suggest stuff all ya want.  
**

**Kakashi: You can, you're just too lazy.**

**Me: Says you, Review. Hehe, that rhythms!**

**Sasuke: -Rolls eyes-**

**Me: -Glares- You're a fagot!**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Me: A fagot, fool.**

**Sasuke: -Glares-**

**Me: -Glares-**

**Kakashi: -Sigh- Remember to review, or we'll all stop being in the clutches of the authoress. Wait, how is that a bad thing?  
**


	4. Ch 4 Reviving Memories

**Me: -Sigh- Chapter 4...**

**Naruto: Eh? What's wrong with her? **

**Kakashi: She's all depressed because since this fic started, she has only got one review for each chapter.**

**Me: I suppose I should be happy I get any...**

**Sasuke: You should, shouldn't you.**

**Me: -Nods- Sasuke, are trying to mentally destroy me?**

**Sasuke: ...hn...**

**Me: Evil 'hn.' Game-girl207 owns nothing of Naruto...**

**Naruto: OI! Stop being so depressed!**

**Me: Okay!:)**

**Naruto: Uh... That was fast...  
**

* * *

Feet dangled off a single bed, as the owner of the feet's body lay flat on the soft mattress. Erina was resting her eyes, as the full impact that everything that happened in the past two days flooded into the usual empty feeling of her mind. The mind was clouded with every detail, every saying, every idea she could think of, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. Yet, she could not do it.

Her head had the feeling of pulsing. It had taken her a few seconds to get used to the agony, and found resting her eyes a suitable cure. Which led to her collapsing on her bed, and resting, while her brother and sister did what ever they wanted to. Probably, the same as herself.

It had only been ten minutes after they reached their destination, and Kakashi bidding farewell, with a puff of smoke, and left their sight.

The girl's thoughts soon went into the direction of ninjas. Did she really want to become one? Was it really that all important now? Is there any point...? She pondered this thought, with depression. She sighed. What was she to do? Erina decided to get a second opinion.

She turned her brother, who was sitting on the bed she was laying on, staring at his feat, like they were of great mystery, and he found them curious. "Suru," she called, grabbing his attention. "Do you think I should become a ninja?" she waited for the reply

His face showed the resemblance of a zombie. With his dark blue eyes filled with nothingness as his expression on his face showed he was fighting something, like a feeling of sorts. "Erina, I honestly don't care about that, or anything at the minute," he replied his voice encouraged what he said, as it was low and uncaring. He went back to stare at his feat again.

Of coarse! Erina realized it. How could she be so idiotic and retarded! This was a time of grieving. Mourning the loss of their parents. The people that could never be replaced. The people who set an empty hole in their heart, with their departure. The people who taught them the way of the world. The irreplaceable ground for them, and now the ground had collapsed. They were barely standing. They had lost their balance, the things they need the most. Here she was thinking, about becoming a ninja, not think of her dead parents, not even flinching every time, she thought of them.

Only realizing that minute how selfish she had been, by asking her brother that kind of question, in this time of defeat. Defeat was a terrifying enemy, yet her brother and sister were facing it, ever since they found out, and she had only begun now. She had hated herself for it.

It was worse, she thought, for Sekitan and Suru, they had lost two pairs of parents, their parents by blood, as well as their parents that had cared for them for so long. She did not remember their real parents, as she was only a three month year old infant. She hated it all.

While murmuring curses at herself, she had not realised she fallen into the depth of sleep.

Erina found her body being shaken, and grabbed at. She woke up with a start, as her flew up her head and collided with her sister's. She grasped her head in pain. "What?" she asked, her voice drowned with tiredness.

Sekitan's pain was also obvious. "The Hokage wants to see us," the older girl answered. "For education and livelihood and stuff."

Erina yawned, and stretched, then stood up. "We going now?" she asked, looking around, finding her brother behind her, not looking so depressed as he was before, but still sad

"Yeah, come on," Sekitan gestured her siblings out the door. They went followed, and headed for the Hokage tower.

The day outside showed the sun setting, like it was being devoured by the hills, that seemed to lay in front of the large star.

Once, they had reached their destination, they noticed a man with dark hair and one of the ninja vests. He staring at them, probably wondering if they were who he was waiting for.

"What is it, Hokage?" Erina asked, sleepily.

The Hokage began, "This is Umino Iruka," she gestured towards the man at her side. "He is a teacher at the ninja academy. He'll be your guide, until you reach genin rank. Is there anyone not becoming a ninja?" she asked.

Erina knew what she was going to say, she knew what her decision would be. She would of told it to, if her brother did not speak before her. That had not happened.

"No, we're all going to become ninja. It's what our parents were, it's what we will be," he spoke, with confidence.

Erina stared in shock at her brother, then looked to her sister. Sekitan nodded at her. Did they decide this when she was alseep? Pricks! Decided upon themselves, Erina huffed inwardly.

"Right. Normally you would start the academy at the age of 6, but under the circumstances, you will all have a private tutor, 'til you reach the standard of a genin," The woman stated.

"Is he the tutor?" Suru asked, pointing at Umino Iruka.

"No, he'll just help you get acquainted with people that will become your tutors."

"People? Why not only one person? Do they not have enough time, or something?" Erina asked.

"Exactly. It's chunin that's going to teach you, in their spare time. You'll meet them tomorrow morning."

Erina looked at Iruka. He seemed generally kind and nice. Though, there was something about him, she couldn't put her finger. She shook her head. She was probably paranoid as usual...

"Okay. We're gonna go, now, to get sleep and stuff. See ya, Hokage, Umino-san," Erina shook her head again at her brother's attitude towards people, who are higher than him, and was going to walk out when the female Hokage said, "You, the youngest. Erina, stay here, your sister and brother can wait outside."

Erina moved her eyes to the older siblings. They just looked at her with confusion. "Go on ahead. It probably won't be long..." she trailed off, since not really knowing the length she was going to be there. Yet, they still obeyed the leader and went out the door. Iruka followed them.

"What is it?" Erina asked. She was tired, she wanted to sleep, she wanted to rest. Her head was throbbing with pain, yet they kept her here, and she felt like she was about to go mad with the pain.

The Hokage began, "You saw Uchiha Sasuke, around a year ago. Tell me exactly what happened, Exactly what he said to you."

Erina breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought it was something serious..." she found the woman glaring slightly. "Uh... More like I did something wrong," Erina corrected herself, as she began to tell them what had happened. The girl surprised herself how much she remembered, flashes of the boy, and the movements of his lips stuck in her mind. Even things she had forgotten, came back to her.

When she was finished, she said, "And that's all I got, sorry," she apologized.

"I see... Let me ask you something. Have you ever met Uchiha Sasuke before then?" her face emotionless.

Erina looked at her, puzzled, "No, as far as I remember," she said weakly, as her head was throbbing more and more. She could barely stand it. The pain was... an unforgivable pain, it engulfed her head in a blazing, throbbing torture.

Her hand grasped for the head, in desperation, for the torture to stop. She gave a weak cry, "Ah..." and found her feet giving in and fell to the floor. The pain. The pain was unbearable. Flashes. Flashes of a smirk...? Dark, wild hair... Black eyes... That smirk, again. She found it so annoying, made her want to punch him! Wait, punch who? Black hair... Black eyes... The question Tsunade asked her, _"Have you met Uchiha Sasuke before then?"_ She had... Had she...? She didn't know. The pain was too distracting. The pain! Make the pain stop!

_Uchiha... Sasuke...? _There was that smirk again. Definately Sasuke. Sasuke... Who was he again? She remembered something he said to her before... _"What are you doing here? You aren't a ninja. You surely aren't fit to become one." _No, something else. Something more important... _"Don't take her away! You think you can just wipe her memory like tha-"_ Memory? Her memory was wiped...? She wanted to know more. She knew there was more. _"Leave her alone! Nii-san! Don't let them take her away! She's my friend! Nii-san!" _Nii-san? Suddenly the name Itachi popped into her head. Why did they take her away? Who were 'they'?

The pain, it doubled. It was twice as worse. Her head felt heavy, lifeless, yet so much alive, the pain reminded her of that. Something else was coming to her, some other memory... something. What was it? _That smirk wasn't there, on his face. It was now replaced by sorrow, desperation, confusion... "Nii-san, Why...? Why are they taking her away?! She did nothing wrong!! Answer me, Nii-san!"_

_The elder brother lowered himself to his brother's eye level, and looked at him with sympathy. "Sasuke, she wasn't supposed to be here. Your friend was... being protected, but left her protection. They only want to take her back to her protection, 'til she is strong enough, and doesn't need it. All, you have to do is wait for her, okay? She will come back," he wanted his brother happy. Erina could see that as she was being carried away. She heard that little boy speak, _

"_She won't remember me..." he whispered so silently, she was surprised she heard him. _

_She smiled a sad smile. "Yes, I will, Sasuke.." she whispered, as he turned his head to her. She nodded, and the two boys left her sight, and was replaced by darkness..._

The pain had dulled. It was fading. The torture retreated, she felt victorious, like she had won a battle against the pain. She opened her eyes, which she had just realized she closed. Erina found herself dizzy, and exhausted.

She noticed her brother and sister hovering over her. They appeared worried, and impatient. "Hey, did you two know that I had a childhood friend called Sasuke, but I got my memory wiped and now it's back?" she replied tiredly.

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking about a dream?"

Erina shook her head and immediately regretted it, since it felt more dizzy now. "No, I'm pretty sure it was a memory,"

"Are you alright?" Sekitan asked, protectively rubbing her back.

"Fine, but can I sleep?"

"No," the two replied.

"Damn...," Erina gave in. She spotted Tsunade on her other side. "I have met Sasuke before then. Can I ask who wiped my memory?"

The blond woman nodded, "Hatake Kakashi," she answered. "And it was another man, in the ANBU who preformed it, but Kakashi was in charge

Erina looked relieved. "That makes sense!" She had begun to think Kakashi was a stalker, who knew her name, as well as her theory that he knew about the replacement parents.

"You're not angry with him?" the Hokage asked.

"Nah... Don't have enough energy to be angry at him at the minute...," she found her eyes drooping. "Can I please sleep?!" she whined.

"No," the Godaime was the one who said it this time. "There could be a chance that you could fall into a coma with that headache."  
"But, it's more or less gone," Erina stated, fighting for her rest.

"Go on ahead then," Tsunade announced.

"Success!" Erina cheered tiredly, before falling asleep and thinking about Uchiha Sasuke again and remembering what he did to his teammate, Naruto...

* * *

**Me: That's it for me, for now.**

**Naruto: Wow, wow, wow, wait! Sasuke is your forgotten childhood friend?**

**Me: Yup! Even though I think he's a fagot.**

**Sasuke: Stop calling me that. -Glares-**

**Me: Why?**

**Sasuke: Because-**

**Kakashi: Because, he'll kiss you if you don't.**

**Me: Eww!!! Sasuke, you're evil!!**

**Sasuke: -Sigh- Review, or save us from the eternal damnation, your choice.**

**Naruto: He didn't say he wouldn't... WEIRD!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Ch 5 Youthfull Sensei

**Me: Welcome! Good night! Zzzzzzzzzz.....**

**Kakashi: -Sigh- Wake up.**

**Me: I don't wanna!!**

**Kakashi: Stay awake for your own fic**

**Me: -Grumble, grumble- Fine.**

**Naruto: What with her? **

**Me: I'm tired! Sasuke say the disclaimer, I'm too tired to. Oh yeah, everybody sorry this is so late, I was kinda like dead from this for a while.**

**Sasuke: Hn. No.**

**Me: Aw, come on! Have pity on a poor soul like me! You're a fathead! Naruto you'll do it for me won't ya you're way better than Sasuke at ev- -cut off-**

**Sasuke: Game-girl209 doesn't own us or Naruto at all.**

**Me: Aw. Thank you, Fathead!  
**

* * *

There was a sound. It seemed to be far away. Yet, the longer she heard it, the more closer it seemed. Erina realized, it was a buzzing sound, that was now irritating her ears, and disturbing her sleep. She opened her eyes, in aggravation before she blinked a few times to focus her weary sight.

Her eyes zoomed around in search of the sound. She soon found a small black spot banging against the nearby window, that showed the rising sun.

Erina rose from a bed to try an escape the aggravating sound of that fly. She realized that it her bed in the hotel room, that she got up from. She looked around the room and saw that both of her siblings were sleeping on their beds, not without the sound of the loud snoring of the male sibling.

The brunette's eyes blinked tiredly at the clock beside her sister's bed. When her eyes finally came into focus, the time was: 5:25.

She yawned at the time, and felt a compelling urge to wander around the outdoors. She could also see if she remembered the basic directions around the village as well. So she did, and left a note saying to her brother and sister to not kill her, and she only going for a walk.

The blue-eyed girl was moving around the village and attempting to take everything in to see what she recognized. Her feet was like a magnet or a dog for the blind. She thought of food and it led her to restaurants, She thought books, it led her to a library, where she stayed at for a while, trying to grasp ninja theory. Only then did she remember that she was going to meet her teacher, her mentor today.

On her way to where-ever her feet was taking her, Erina saw a familiar sliver-haired man, walking around with his familiar book, which she had yet to find out what was in it.

"Kakashi! Hi!" she jumped for joy to him, grinning.

The man looked up from his book, "Hey, Erina-san," he waved, and walked a few steps away.

Erina ran after him. Trying to get his attention she said, "I know you helped making some of my memories go puff!" she found that she sounded unintelligent saying that.

This made Kakashi look at her again. "Ah, you have them memories back, do you?"

"Yup! All of them! Especailly the time I, like, fell over a tiny rock and my face went flat on the ground and Sekitan and Suru laughed at me! Oh wait, I always had that memory, heheh..." the girl laughed nervously. "Gomen, I feel hyper today."

"You're happy to have your memories back then?" he asked.

"Yeah. Even if it does mean that I found out the first person I befriended ended up nearly killing his best friend- Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't of said that! Gomen!!" Erina started bowing over and over again at the man.

"Mah, mah," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine. Anyway sorry, about taking your memories away. Orders,"

"No worries. An eye for an eye," Erina grinned.

"Eh? What'd you do to me?" Kakashi questioned.

"This!" she shouted as she plucked one of the hairs out of Kakashi's head, and ran away. "I'll be checking if this is your natural hair colour Bye!" she called as she ran away, leaving a confused Kakashi.

Erina's feet led her back to the hotel room. She wanted to get back before, she would be having to dig her own grave. She then, contemplated, how deep would the grave have to be and how would she not die of exhaustion before it was finished. Her contemplation ended with her feeling sorry for grave-diggers, as she entered her room.

Her eyes met the pair that belonged to her older brother. "Where were you?" he asked, trying to sound angry.

"Walking. I left a note, foolish fool," she said, and pointed at the note.

"Well, I didn't see it. Maybe you should put your notes in more obvious places," Suru said.

"Well, maybe you should wake up earlier, so you can see if your little sister is going for a walk," Erina countered.

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The both stopped at the sound of their older sister muffeling words of: "Shut up!" and "It's too early in the morning for this shit..." while rolling over to the other side of her bed.

Both siblings began snickering at the eldest, quietly.

They still all felt depressed about their parents and their house, but they knew that life is "crap" and go on with it. That lump that was missing from their hearts would stay missing forever, and they needed to learn to live with that by cheering each other up.

"So, when do we meet these boys, that are going to train us?" Erina asked as she slapped her hands together.

"Around seven, the Hokage said after you fell asleep," Suru said.

Erina looked back at the clock. "It's 6:15. Should we not get Sekitan up?"

"I'm up," came the muffled reply.

They got breakfast from one of the restaurants the youngest's feet led them to, and went to the Hokage Tower.

"So, you think of some place and your feet goes there?" Suru asked.

"Yup! I've always had a good sense of direction, but this is really cool!" Erina stated, while they journeyed to the Tower.

Once they entered the Hokage's room, they saw three ninjas. One with pointed hair, that resembled a pineapple, one with black hair and what seemed to be eyeliner on, and the other with spiked hair with a large dog beside him.

Tsunade looked at the siblings for second before talking. "These are the chunin that are going to train you."

Erina looked over them again, and found the the black haired boy in the green jumpsuit, most frightening. _'Please don't let him be my sensei! Please don't let him be my sensei!' _she thought.

"There's one thing I should tell you though. Lee, here, only does taijutsu, and nothing else, so if any of you want to specailise in taijutsu, then Lee will be your sensei," she said.

Quickly both of Erina's older siblings said, "Erina," at the same time, like it would be typical of her.

"What?!" Erina looked back at them.

"Come on, Erina. We both know you're too strong for your own good and, too clumsy. This will help you with your compose and all," Sekitan explained.

"But, I wanna know how to throw knives really well," she mumbled quietly. "Fine, I'll do it, Hokage-sama. Uh... Which one of you is Lee?" Erina asked.

To Erina's horror, the boy dressed in green stood forward. "I'm Rock Lee!" he proclaimed proudly. "I shall teach you the youthfulness of taijutsu and the springtime of youth! Together we will be youthful!"

Erina thought about the boy in front of her again. She thought if he's this crazy, she could play along and be as crazy with him. "Yo, I'm Erina."

The boy with the dog stepped forward, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this Akamaru," he pointed to the dog beside him, as the dog barked.

The pineapple haired boy was last, "Nara Shikamaru. You all better not be troublesome."

Tsunade spoke up again, "Suru you will be taught by Kiba. Sekitan, you will be taught by Shikamaru."

"Come, Erina-san. We must go to one of the training grounds," Lee walked out the door and Erina followed.

"Hey, Lee... just so you know, I'm not the fittest or fastest person in the world," Erina said careful.

"Not to worry, we'll work on that. It will only be based on Academy training," he answered.

"Okay, is that hard?" she asked.

"Not at all, Erina-san, it is only the basics."

"Okay. Uh... should I call you Lee-sensei?"

"Yes, that will sound most youthful!" Lee smiled at her.

They got to the training ground where a dummy was, that was probably for aim. Lee wanted her to tell him about herself, so she did.

"I'm Kinasaki Erina. I like... stuff, and I hate... uh... oh! Coldness, but I hate being warm more. My sister Sekitan, usually bosses me about, while my brother Suru just laughs. I just cam to the village just yesterday and I found out my parents died, and my house just burned down. So, all I can do now is become a ninja like them and try to make a living off it," Erina stopped before she sounded like she was rambling.

"Erina-san, what's your reason to become a ninja?" Lee asked.

"Hm... So I won't be helpless, because I hate the feeling of helplessness, I guess," Erina pondered.

"I see. Youthfulness shines through your eyes!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks," she smiled a bit.

"Now, to warm ups!" Lee shouted.

"UGH! " Erina grunted loudly.

"Come on, Erina-san, warm ups are youthful!"

"Okay."

The warm were hell for Erina. She had to run a lot, then had to do jumping jacks, and all of the things under the sun. She had begun to think her new sensei was sadistic, and cruel, underneath that mask of youthfulness. She swore, as she realised he was already rubbing off on her.

After that, it wasn't so bad. It was just aim work on the dummy, which she was best at. Lee had said she was very good at it. Even though, Erina, in the end, was just too tired to aim right, and ended up failing miserably, so Lee gave her a break.

"Lee-sensei, am I bad at this?" Erina asked.

"Of coarse not, Erina-san. You shall perfect this warm up in no time!" Lee answered, and it surprised her.

"Warm up?"

"Yes, this warm up is for gennin!"

"I thought I was doing Academy stuff," Erina exclaimed.

"Academy stuff is also a warm up for genin, and since you seemed to be having a hard time with the running I gave you aiming exercises."

"Oh... huh? I'm confused. Do Academy students not learn aim?"

"They do, but you were doing it differently! You were learning your own style, while Academy students learn styles, not of their own!"

"Oh. Okay, I get it. Will I learn these other styles?" Erina asked.

"Probably. I feel the need to teach you it, Erina-san. You may go home, now," Lee informed her.

"Thanks. See you, Lee-sensei," Erina began walking off as she heard Lee calling:

"Same time, same place tomorrow, Erina-san!"

"Okay, Lee-sensei,"

Yes, she was going to need a shower tonight, and was going to be really stiff tomorrow, but she was beginning to like her sensei, and her training. She could use optimistic characters, such as Lee in her life.

* * *

**Me: That's that. Zzzzzzzzzz....**

**Naruto: Why would you pick bushy brows out of all people?**

**Me: 'Cause of Lee's youthfulness!!**

**Naruto: She scares me.**

**Me: Quiet you and hurry up and get into the story! Ugh! I'm doing a time skip next chapter. Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: You scared me last chapter on muse talk...**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Kakashi: Review. Or she'll have no motivation. (Hint, hint)  
**


	6. Authour note

**Hey All! I deleted Chapter 6 and I am going to redo it, I thoughut it was awfull. I now know what what's wrong. So, I going to redo that and see if I can get this fic better. Thanks for the reviews. ****I'll try my best on this. Bye bye**


End file.
